Dressing Room
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: Ketika hormon mendadak meledak di ruang ganti toko pakaian. It's Vkook. PWP. DLDR. RNR PLEASEU


' _hyung, bagaimana menurutmu?'_

Jungkook mengacungkan sebuah sweater berkerah turtle kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng, membuat kerutan tidak suka muncul di wajah Jungkook.

"jangan sweater lagi—sweatermu sudah banyak, Kook"

Jungkook merengut, meninggalkan Taehyung di ruang ganti dengan gerutuan yangmengambang di udara. Taehyung terkikik. Lelaki bersurai _liliac_ itu menempatkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di depan ruang ganti. Memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu pemuda manis itu memilih pakaian. Hari ini jatahnya menemani Jungkook berbelanja—setelah kemarin jatahnya Jungkook menemaninya bergulat di tempat tidur.

' _hyungie_ —'

' _bagaimana jika yang ini?'_

Jungkook mengacungkan sebuah kemeja putih di hadapan Taehyung. Kainnya terlihat begitu halus dan lemas—seolah menyenangkan sekali ketika dikenakan. Taehyung mengernyit, mencoba membayangkan Jungkook mengenakan kemeja putih tersebut.

"coba saja Kook, bisa tegang aku membayangkanmu"

' _dasar bedebah mesum—'_

Taehyung tergelak ketika melihat Jungkook mengomel-ngomel di dalam kamar ganti. Untung hari ini toko pakaian yang mereka kunjungi sedang sepi—mungkin karena ini masih hari kerja dan tergolong jam kerja. Hanya ada beberapa gadis berseragam sekolah yang sibuk cekikikan di deretan lain.

Jungkook membuka tirai ruang gantinya—dengan senyum berbinar menunjukkan dirinya sudah mencoba pakaian yang dipilihnya.

' _hyung, bagaimana?'_

 _ **Sialan**_.

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Melihat kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Jungkooknya sedikit mengekspose perpotongan leher dan dada Jungkook. Yang dipenuhi bercak merah—keungungan bekas keganasan Taehyung semalam.

Bayangan tentang Jungkook yang menungganginya semalam membuat pikiran Taehyung mendadak kotor sekali. Apalagi bahan kainnya terlihat jatuh—menerawang jika tubuh Jungkook basah oleh keringat.

' _hyung—'_

Double sialan.

Jungkook dengan sengaja membuat wajahnya merengut, membuat pikiran Taehyung yang semula baik-baik saja menjadi liar. Hormonnya menjadi tidak terkendali begitu saja—dengan segera mengkalkulasi keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

Aman.

" _jangan Kook—"_

Belum selesai Taehyung berucap, Jungkook sudah membalikkan badan. Memutus bayangan liar dalam benak Taehyung yang sedang meronta untuk direalisasikan. Taehyung meremas jemarinya sendiri, beradu dengan hormonnya yang mulai mendidih karena bayangan-bayangan kotor tentang Jungkook semalam semakin naik kepermukaan.

' _eh hyung_ —'

Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung mendadak masuk begitu saja. Mendekapnya dan meniupkan nafas hangat ke tengkuknya yang sensitif. Membawa aura lain dalam ruang ganti yang sempit itu. Tangan Taehyung meraba pinggangnya yang telanjang—ia belum sempat memakai pakaiannya kembali.

" _ingin kau—"_

Taehyung menggigit cuping telinga Jungkook pelan. Memancing gairah Jungkook dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Kemudian beralih menggesekkan hidungnya di tengkuk Jungkook—meninggalkan satu kecupan halus.

' _hyung—hh—jangan macam-macam'_

Jungkook menggeliat dalam pelukan Taehyung. Mereka memang sering melakukan _quicky_ —terkadang di tempat umum. Tapi bukan tempat yang rawan seperti ruang ganti seperti ini. Tapi hormon Taehyung mana peduli, jemari panjangnya bahkan merambat meremas dada Jungkook. Mengusap kedua nipplenya pelan, sebelum mencubitnya dan memancing suara Jungkook.

"hei—"

Taehyung membalik tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir Jungkook yang terbuka karena gairah.

"—jangan berisik, oke?"

Jungkook tidak mampu memproses apapun kecuali menurut pada kecupan Taehyung yang menuntut. Melumat bibir merah itu dengan tergesa. Taehyung menjambak rambut Jungkook—menuntut mulutnya untuk membuka demi belitan lidahnya.

' _m-mmh—'_

Tangan Jungkook meremas helai liliac lelakinya, ketika lidah gesit itu membelai terlalu dalam. Atau kadang beralih menekan kepala Taehyung ketika lidahnya beradu dalam belitan lidah Taehyung. Tidak peduli jika salivanya yang membocor menodai lehernya—melunturkan concealer yang dioleskannya pagi ini.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak gesit melepaskan ikat pinggang Jungkook—membuka kancing celana blue jeans Jungkook dan menariknya bersamaan dengan pakaian dalamnya. Jungkook menggigil dalam ciuman mereka, merasakan hawa dingin menerpa privasinya yang tadi terkurung oleh hangatnya celana.

' _a-ahh—h-hyungh—'_

Taehyung beralih meraup nipple Jungkook, segera sesaat setelah ciumannya terlepas. Menjilati permukaan nipple Jungkook, memutar nipple yang lain dengan jemarinya. Kemudian memberikan sebuah hisapan bar-bar pada nipple yang masih terlihat lecet itu. Lenguhan putus asa keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang memerah—merasakan serangan ngilu, perih sekaligus geli yang menyebar melalui nipplenya yang dijahili.

' _a-ahnn—mm—'_

Tangan Jungkook mendekap mulutnya sendiri ketika tangan Taehyung yang menganggur memberikan sentuhan pada penisnya dibawah sana. Membuat gerakan mengelus berulang-ulang—memainkan kepala penisnya dengan usapan memutar, atau kadang meremas halus kaki Jungkook melemas—mencondongkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada kaca tiga sisi yang terpasang di dinding.

Sex di tempat umum selalu memberi Jungkook sensasi berbeda—setruman adrenalin tanpa henti ketika ia mengejar kenikmatan kadang membuatnya ketagihan. Merasakan bagaimana ia harus mati-matian menahan desahan—ketika Taehyung memberikannya rangsangan luar biasa.

Taehyung meninggalkan beberapa bekas gigitan membiru di kulit Jungkook yang tersisa. Menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat Jungkook yang tadinya ogah-ogahan sekarang terlihat kacau—terengah merintih di bawah pompaan tangannya.

"sialan—"

Taehyung mengumpat menyadari bahwa jemarinya terpasangi cincin besi—aksesoris preman. Menyadari hal itu, Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung—mengulum jemari panjang lelakinya sekaligus mencoba melepaskan cincin-cincin besi yang tergantung disana. Menyusupkannya ke saku celana kain Taehyung.

' _mmm—kkh—'_

Tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika jemari Taehyung terkadang menggulat lidahnya. Jungkook menjubahi jemari panjang kekasihnya dengan sebanyak mungkin saliva—memahami bahwa waktu fingering tidak akan terlalu lama.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menikmati jemarinya dengan nafsu yang membakar logika. Penisnya mengeras, menabrak kain celananya yang memberontak menyakitkan minta dilepaskan. Taehyung menarik jemarinya—sekaligus melepaskan rangsangannya pada penis Jungkook yang sudah tegang dan terasa panas. Membuat lenguhan kecewa meluncur dari bibir Jungkook dengan imutnya.

"Tahan—" Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan lembut di atas hidung Jungkook.

Sebelum melesakkan dua jari panjangnya untuk menggali lubang Jungkook dengan bar-bar.

' _a-akh—hh—'_

Jungkook menggigit punggung tangannya ketika dua jemari ramping itu mengoyak lubangnya. Menggalinya tanpa ampun—membuat gerakan menggaruk di sepanjang rektum Jungkook sebelum menusuk prostat Jungkook dengan gila-gilaan.

Air mata Jungkook mengalir karena kenikmatan dan rasa perih yang mengirisnya secara bersamaan. Tangan Jungkook meremas pergelangan tangan Taehyung—mengisyaratkan untuk memperlambat gerakannya di dalam sana.

"bangsat—rileks Kook, sempit sekali—"

Taehyung menggigiti nipple Jungkook sementara jemarinya menganiyaya lubang Jungkook. Memberikan kenikmatan lain yang membuat Jungkook megap-megap mengais oksigen karena nikmatnya.

Taehyung melepas jemarinya—menikmati wajah Jungkook yang kebingungan karena rangsangannya berhenti. Ia tergesa melepas celana kainnya, membuat penisnya yang sudah keras mengacung bertemu dengan udara. Taehyung menggeram ketika mengocok penisnya—memberikan sedikit belaian pada penisnya.

Kemudian meraih kaki Jungkook, menendang lepas celana denim Jungkook, membawa salah satu paha sintal pemudanya melingkari pinggang Taehyung. Jungkook terengah—menatap sayu pada Taehyung yangmenjilat bibirnya sendiri. Lengan Jungkook mengalungi leher Taehyung.

"gigit aku, Kook—"

Jungkook menangkap bibir Taehyung ketika lubangnya bertemu sapa dengan penis Taehyung. Ia mengulum bibir tebal Taehyung—berakhir dengan menggigitnya dan mendesis kesakitan ketika benda hidup yang terasa panas itu menyeruak begitu saja ke dalam tubuhnya. Taehyung mengejang perih—bibirnya kebas. Terasa pedih dan beresensi besi—darah. Jungkook terengah, membiasakan rektumnya menerima penis Taehyung di dalam sana.

' _n-nghh—a-ahh—'_

Jungkook mendesah lirih ketika Taehyung mulai bergerak. Rektumnya memijit—menggesek urat penis Taehyung yang terasa jelas di dalam tubuhnya. Terlonjak penuh ekstasi ketika ujung penis Taehyung memukul telak prostatnya.

' _a-akkh—m-mhh—'_

Bibirnya tenggelam dalam ciuman lagi. Mengabaikan rasa besi dari luka bibir Taehyung, Jungkook menerima lidah Taehyung yang terjulur dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan erotis—berbagi dengan desisan ketika prostatnya ditusuk terus menerus.

Taehyung menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Menghentak pinggulnya lebih keras ketika menemukan Jungkook terisak dalam melepaskan ciumannya, kembali membelai nipple Jungkook yang lecet dengan lidahnya. Menyusu dengan lahab pada dada Jungkook yang memerah.

' _a-ahh—h-hyung—'_

Jungkook membuka mata ketika badannya dibalik oleh Taehyung—gelagapan menahan beban tubuhnya pada kaca. Sedangkan Taehyung tidak memberinya jeda—langsung mengacaukan syaraf nikmatnya dengan gempuran penisnya.

"Kook—"

"—lihat,"

Taehyung menjambak rambut Jungkook, membuat pemuda kelinci itu mendongak. Bibirnya terkuak karena kenikmatan—dan desahan yang membocor tipis-tipis. Rangsangan Taehyung bertubi-tubi—mustahil menahan desahannya.

"—lihat betapa nikmatnya wajahmu,"

Jungkook menatap malu-malu bayangannya pada cermin tiga sisi—wajahnya memerah luar biasa. Taehyung menghentak bagian dalamnya lebih kuat. Membuat Jungkook terdorong ke depan.

' _a-akkh—'_

"apa ini enak sekali hm?"

' _h-hyung—ahh—'_

Jungkook memejam kembali, menjilat kaca di depannya ketika merasakan perutnya kebas karena mengejang. Mencakar-cakar permukaan kaca karena tusukkan Taehyung yang begitu keras membuatnya pusing luar biasa.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya—beralih membekap bibir Jungkook. Meraih penis Jungkook yang terlonjak kaku seiring dengan tusukannya.

' _n-nggh—hh—'_

Jungkook meleleh dalam tusukan Taehyung. Rektumnya memerah habis penis Taehyung ketika klimaksnya mendekat, membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan dalam bekapan Taehyung. Di belakangnya Taehyung menggeram—merasakan remasan tidak masuk akal pada penisnya yang hendak meledak.

' _A-AHHN_!'

Mata Jungkook terbalik ketika menjemput klimaksnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seiring dengan spermanya yang menyembur beberapa kali. Menggigit liar tangan Taehyung pada mulutnya. Taehyung menghentak begitu dalam—menusuk prostatnya dengan kuat ketika penisnya pecah di dalam sana. Menggeram dengan jantan—ketika penisnya meledak dan dimanja remasan rektum Jungkook.

Nafas panas keduanya beradu setelah kekacauan di dalam sana. Taehyung melepas penisnya—membiarkan lubang Jungkook menganga dengan lelehan sperma. Memancing hormonnya untuk memberikan Jungkook rimming after sex—jika saja ini bukan di tempat umum. Jungkook merasakan kakinya lemas seperti jelly, bertumpu pada cermin yang berembun di depannya.

"Kook—"

Taehyung melepas hoodienya. Mengusap paha dalam Jungkook yangkotor oleh sperma, memberikan satu kecupan lembut pada lubang Jungkook yang memerah. Jungkook mendesis—gemetaran ketika meraih kaosnya.

"—terima kasih. Itu hebat sekali,"

' _h-hh–bangsat mesum—aku membencimu,'_

Taehyung terkekeh.

"iya-iya,aku juga mencintaimu."

Membenahi celananya yang berantakan sebelum membantu Jungkook mengenakan celananya sendiri. Melihat wajah lelah Jungkook dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran membuat Taehyung sedikit iba. Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook—membantunya berjalan dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengernyit heran ketika mendapati gadis yang bertugas di bagian kasir melayani mereka dengan wajah memerah. Salah satu gadis yang berambut merah itu bahkan cekikikan tidak jelas ketika melihat Jungkook yang menempel pada Taehyung.

"Tuan—"

Suara serak gadis yang berdiri di belakang kasir itu menghentikan langkah Taehyung yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"—lain kali keraskan suaranya, tidak usah malu. Kami menikmatinya kok,"

Gadis berambut coklat itu tertawa tidak jelas dengan rekannya yang berambut merah. Membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook membeku.

' _a-apa?'_

.

.

.

 _ **Yey, akhirnya menulis lagi buat pemanasan. Ujian telah berakhir, yey. Datanglah masa pkl -_-Maafkan jika ini tidak hot—tidak sesuai harapan. Vakum semingguan ternyata membuat tanganku kebas buat menulis bokepan lagi. Ehehe**_

 _ **Sekian ya,**_


End file.
